A New Thanagarian
by Talon Earthstone
Summary: Just a One-Shot that popped into my head about Kim and Hawk-Girl. I hope you enjoy. (Story may be continued. Rating may also go up.)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible or Justice League. Kim Possible is owned by Disney while Justice League is owned by DC Comics.

 **A/N:** This is a story that popped into my head, but I'm not sure if I'll continue it. If this inspires my fellow writers to continue it, have at it. PM me about DocXing the one-shot.

* * *

Darkness. It was her best friend. Her companion in her tough times. The only companion she's had for three years.

' _Almost there,'_ she thought as she peered around a tree. _'I'm almost free!'_

She looked behind her to make sure the men that were watching the building hadn't seen her. But it was only a matter of time when they found out their prized golden goose is on the loose. And with a stroke of very bad luck, the girl winched as the alarms started blaring and search lights started blazing.

"No!" she rasped, her voice week from not using it in three years. "I'm not going back to the cages!"

She looked behind her again and saw the men leading several hound like creatures through the trees.

' _Seekers!'_ she cried out before looking at the wall that was in front of her. _'I can't outrun Seekers!'_

"There she is!"

The woman gasped as a bright light pointed at her. She then looked over her shoulder at the men before looking at the wall in front of her. It was unmanned.

"Here goes everything!" she cried as she ran at the wall.

* * *

A woman stood at a window looking out at Earth as it rotated.

"Thinking about home again, Hawk-Girl?"

Said woman sighed as she turned to look at the Flash, the fastest man alive.

"I'm always thinking about home," she said, turning back to the scene. "Now what did you want, Flash? I hardly doubt you came all the way up here just to ask me about home."

Flash nodded.

"There was a report of a woman with wings running down a side alley in Gotham City. Some people are saying it's you without your mask."

"Where?"

"Batman is keeping his eyes on her."

Hawk-Girl nodded before walking away from the window and heading toward the hanger bay.

* * *

The woman leaned against the wall of a random alley. She had no idea where she was. She just knew that where she was, in an alley, was fifty times better than being locked in cages.

"I'm free," she said as she curled herself into a ball, trying to keep warm. Compared to the cages, this was actually very nice. "No more tests. No more experiments."

"What do you mean?"

The woman whirled around to find another woman with wings standing there. But the mask and the emblem on her chest told her all she needed to know.

"Hawk-Girl?"

The other woman nodded.

"And just who might you be? You don't act like a Thanagarian."

"I-I'm n-not. I'm h-human," she said before looking at the crimson wings over her shoulder. "Or, at least I use to be."

Hawk-Girl looked the girl over from head to to. Not really hard to do with the girl's nearly bare body.

"Are you hurt?"

The woman shook her head as she looked up at the other woman.

"Just tired. And hungry. A-And terrified."

Hawk-Girl nodded with a small smile before holding out her hand.

"What's your name?"

"My name?" the younger woman asked. "I can't remember. All I've been called for the last three years… was… Subject 38."

The older woman tilted her head.

"You were a test subject?"

The woman nodded before starting to break down.

"U-Unwillingly."

Hawk-Girl slowly knelt down next to the other woman before gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay," she said as she gently pulled the younger girl into a hug, her arms keeping the bony frame from falling over. "You're safe now. They can't hurt you."

"I just want to go home!" the girl sobbed. "I want my mother! My father! My brothers!"

Hawk-Girl looked up at the roof of the building closest to her. At the edge looking down was a man dressed in black.

"Let's get her to the Watch Tower."

The man nodded before turning on his heel and walking toward the craft that was sitting on the roof in standby.

* * *

Hawk-Girl looked through the window at the younger woman as she rested in a bed with at least three sheets.

"How is she?" she asked as J'onn walked out of room.

"She's in rough shape," he said as he looked at the girl through the window. "Her body is unstable, most likely from the experiments she was forced to go through. I have also found out her name."

"Oh? What is it?"

"It's a wonder we haven't recognized her before," the Martian Manhunter said with a slight smile. "Her name is Kim Possible."


End file.
